Just me and the girls
by Fandom4evah
Summary: What happens when Topanga, Corey,and Auggie go away for the weekend? Maya and Riley have a sleepover. But what happens when Lucas shows up unannounced during the girl's games? He watches them... and Mabey joins in.


_**A Little fun turning 21.**_

Bella, Emmett and Jasper are sibilings. Emmett's best friend is Edward Cullen. Jasper's best friend is James. Bella's besties are Alice, Rosalie, and Victoria. What happens when they all hang out at Alice's twenty first birthday party? Who ends up with who after a game of truth or dare? (All human.)

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight. if I did I'd kill all of the bad vampires and Bella can be with Jake AND Edward. So there.**_

 **Chapter One (Bella's POV)**

"Alice do I have to wear this?" I whine. "Bella what is with you and your aversion to fashion? And yes you do have to wear it." She replies. Again I look in the mirror. Alice has me wearing a blue pair of sparkly boy shorts and a strapless blue top. She says I can wear what I want for the shoes as long as they matched, so I picked my light blue sandals. The problem was the short was too tight and every time I tried to move my breasts kept popping out. And with the shorts, they barley covered my ass. "Bella I'm turning twenty one. Please don't ruin this for me." Alice begs. "But Alice." I whine. She gives me the bambi eyes. "Uggh fine." She cheers. "Whose all coming?" I had to ask. "The Girls, and The Boys." She says in a duh tone. "Yeah Alice really specific." I says sarcastically. "Honey we're home!" Rosalie calls from downstairs. "Hey we're up here." Alice replies. I observe my look a little longer. "Damn Bells you look sexy." Rose says. Heat rushes up to my cheeks. "Don't you think its a little too much?" I ask. Alice and Rosalie gasp. Victoria understands how simple I am. "I am the youngest of us all. So we have to celebrate the fact I can have a simple alcoholic beverage whenever I want now." Alice says. "Fine, I give." I say. Alice and Rose jump up and down because they can play Barbie with me and Victoria. "Now sit down in the chair bells." Rose says. I slowly walk to the bathroom. Alice had set it up to look like a salon. "Let's hurry this up. We're meeting the boys at Peter's house." Rose says. "Bella what do you want to do with your hair?" Alice asks. I shrug. "I guess straighten it put it half up and half down." She nods and gets to work.

Alice's dainty hands knock lightly on Peter's door. After a minute of waiting Rosalie huffs and pounds on the door. "Yo open the Damn door!" She shouts. The door opens with a jerk. "Go aw-" James starts. But as soon as he realised who it was he cut himself short. "Dude let them in. Only Rosalie cusses like a sailor." Emmett calls from the other room. We walk in and to the kitchen. "Hey guys." We chorus. "Hellooo ladies." Emmett says. I slap you the back of his head. "Hellooo stupid." I reply. "Bella what are you wearing?" He asks going into full big brother mode. "Clothes." I reply innocently. "Bella that is not clothes." Jasper says walking in with Edward and James. "Well I'll ask Edward and James what they think." I say smirking. "Boys. What do you think of my clothes?" I ask in a sing song voice. "Uh..." Edward stammers. I laugh."Let's play a game." Alice cheers. Everyone groans. "Oh c'mon." She sits on Jasper's lap. Rose pushes me on Edward's lap. I feel him harden underneath me. Oh this is gonna be good. "Alright Ally. You go first." Victoria says from James's lap. "Truth or dare Bella." I squeak. "Dare." Ally laughs. Oh hell. "I dare you to." She gets close to my ear. "Shift Edward's lap. And ignore my next dare." She whispers. Then loudly she says." I dare you to four from ten backwards." I roll my eyes. "1 1." I subtly shift in Edwards lap. He groans. "Truth or dare James." I say shifting again. "Dare." He replies. "I dare you to get us all drinks." I reply. He gets up and goes in the kitchen. "I need to talk to Bella for a minute." Edward says running with me to his room upstairs. He shuts the door and locks it. "What the hell was that?" He asks. I cross my arms over my chest causing them to pop out. "What are you talking about?" I reply innocently. He growls. "Dammit Bella." He mutters. He pulls me against him. I stare at him. My mouth parts. Then the following happens in slow motion. He leans in and kisses me. His lips feel soft, warm, but hard and cold at the same time. Then he sat on his couch while I'm still kissing him. Then the door flys open. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chapter 2

 _PrPreviously on fun turning 21._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

I stare at the door like a deer caught in headlights. It's just Alice and Rose. "Alice leave them alone. They're already kissing we don't have to play with them anymore. Leave them be." They leave. "Okay then." I say. Edward runs his hand up and down my back.


End file.
